injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is an action fighting video game based on the DC Comics universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.DC Comics fighter Injustice set for 2013 - Gamespot Ultimate Edition On October 7, 2013, it was announced that on November 12, 2013, a "Ultimate Edition" of Injustice: Gods Among Us will be released. It is available for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360 and PC. It includes all 6 DLC Characters, all DLC skins, and all DLC S.T.A.R. Labs Missions for Free. Players also gain access to the alternate costumes (that isn't DLC) that was already in the standard edition right off the bat. Backstory and setting On an alternate world, Joker has destroyed Metropolis with a nuclear weapon that went off when Superman was tricked into killing Lois Lane and her unborn child. Batman interrogates Joker on where he got the nuke until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Superman who avenges Lois and those were killed by killing Joker. Since this incident, Superman decides to protect Earth his way by taking over it. The superheroes are divided into two groups: the One Earth Regime led by Superman in his position as High Councillor and the Insurgency led by Batman. Five years after the ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Comic, the Insurgency discovers an alternate universe where Joker's plan did not succeed. The Insurgency transports several members of the alternate universe's Justice League (Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern) to their world in order to help them to defeat the Regime. Unbeknownst to them, Batman and the Joker were also accidentally teleported along. Batman and the Joker are confronted by the Regime in a dystopian Metropolis, but Batman uses his gear to help them both escape, where they both go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Gotham City and attempting to learn what has happened, Aquaman heads to Atlantis to see what he can dig up in the Atlantean Archives, while Green Lantern travels to Ferris Aircraft to find a recharging station for his ring. After discovering and defeating Raven and Cyborg and subsequently freeing Deathstroke there, Green Lantern returns to Gotham City where he faces Sinestro and his own counterpart Yellow Lantern, who has joined the Sinestro Corps. He escapes with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow where they subsequently meet the Batman of this world. Aquaman travels to Atlantis to research the archives, learning of Superman's descent into tyranny. Learning that Atlantis has agreed to a treaty that puts Superman in total control of Atlantis, Aquaman rejects it, defeating the Flash, Shazam, and his own counterpart before Ares appears. Acknowledging that he is weakened by the lack of conflict, Ares sends Aquaman to join the Insurgents, which includes this alternate timeline's Lex Luthor who never indulged in criminal activities and is in fact one of Superman's best friends and secret benefactor to the Insurgency. Batman explains that he has a kryptonite weapon that can defeat Superman in the Batcave, but it requires DNA samples from the other four heroes to unlock, as Batman wanted to ensure he could not make the decision to stop Superman by himself. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Green Arrow died trying to reason with a grieving Superman and the other three aligned with his new regime. The displaced Batman is captured by the Regime members Yellow Lantern and Hawkgirl after being injured by Joker. The Joker allies himself with the Harley Quinn of this world. After Harley's gang, the Joker Clan, is attacked by Regime forces led by Nightwing and Hawkgirl, they are rescued by the heroes. Before being locked up by the Insurgency's Batman, Joker reveals that the Regime has Batman. The Insurgency travels to the Batcave to recover the weapon. Green Arrow helps to fight against Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Black Adam, and Wonder Woman where they are successful in claiming the weapon. When Superman later arrives at the Batcave moments later, he learns of their plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Insurgency watches Superman's press conference where he reveals that he will have Batman executed at Stryker's Island causing the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile, back in the Justice League's universe, Superman, the Flash and Cyborg attempt to recover their comrades, but their attempt accidentally sends Cyborg to the alternate reality. Cyborg overhears Lex Luthor and Deathstroke discussing plans to defeat Superman, prompting a brief clash before the other displaced heroes explain the situation to him. Cyborg begins his infiltration where he fights Catwoman and his own counterpart. Afterwards, Deathstroke takes out Flash and Shazam and then heads to Ferris Aircraft where he defeats Killer Frost and Wonder Woman. With Cyborg and Deathstroke having taken control of the teleportation system on the Watchtower, the heroes stage a break-in on Stryker's Island and rescue the displaced Batman from his planned execution. At the same time, Joker convinces Harley Quinn to release him. While Batman had defeated Catwoman, he then fights Nightwing (who is Batman's own son Damian Wayne who stopped being his son when he killed Dick Grayson) and then frees Green Arrow from Raven's control. Superman then confronts both Batmen as the Insurgency's Batman tries to reason with Superman. Before Superman can attack, both Batmen disappear. Realizing that the Watchtower has been taken over, Superman flies to it only for Deathstroke's bombs to have destroyed it and that everyone on board it was teleported off in time. Hours earlier, Lex Luthor is prepping the weapon to be used on his army. Upon attaching it to his armor, Lex Luthor dons it and flies towards Stryker's Island and is attacked by Joker. After Lex Luthor defeats Harley Quinn, Joker plans to violently punish her for her failure only for Lex Luthor to defeat Joker. While Harley Quinn and the Joker Clan have Joker locked up again, Lex Luthor makes it to Stryker's Island where he lures away Black Adam and Hawkgirl. After shooting down Black Adam, Lex Luthor defeats Hawkgirl and tries to take her Nth Metal Belt only for him to fight and defeat Shazam. Lex Luthor's attempt to use the kryptonite weapon against Superman is stopped by Shazam as Superman slams into Lex Luthor enough to badly injure him and break his armor. Superman feels betrayed by the one man he trusted. When Lex Luthor claimed that Superman herded humanity like sheep, Superman puts Lex Luthor out of his misery. Overhearing humanity's newfound fear of him, Superman takes off in anger. Moments later at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman tells the Regime members present that he has decided to destroy Gotham City and Metropolis to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. When Shazam protests this and mentions that Lois wouldn't allow it, Superman murders him with his heat vision and asks if anyone else has anything to say which nobody does. Superman orders Cyborg and Raven to take control of all modes of broadcasting, has Sinestro rally his foot soldiers, and orders Flash and Yellow Lantern prep Doomsday for battle. After everyone leaves, Yellow Lantern tells Solomon Grundy to bury Shazam and tells Flash that Shazam is a casualty in the war. Shazam's death causes the Flash to finally accept that the Regime has gone too far and defect to the Insurgents where he starts by defeating Yellow Lantern and Solomon Grundy and even saving some rebels from Sinestro. Then Flash had to defeat Green Arrow in order for him and the Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the Kryptonite weapon rendered useless, the dimensionally-displaced heroes suggest recruiting the Superman of their world to stop this one, only to be interrupted by a Regime attack on their hideout. After her fight with Bane, Wonder Woman is teleported to Themyscira by Ares who reveals that Superman's plan will be carried out by an army of Amazons. He desires to stop this plan as Superman's victory will mean an end to the conflict that empowers him. After Ares leaves with Wonder Woman taking his advice, Raven appears where she states that Superman's campaign will help hasten Trigon's arrival. Wonder Woman manages to defeat Raven. At one of Themyscira's ports, Wonder Woman defeats her counterpart before convincing the Amazons to return to their former role as protectors rather than conquerors. As the battle begins, Batman convinces his counterpart to have faith in their Superman just as he had faith in the other displaced heroes. Superman arrives in this world in time as both Batmen brief him on the situation. Arriving in Gotham City where the fight between the Insurgency and the Regime is being held, Superman freezes Black Adam, defeats Sinestro, and convinces Yellow Lantern to surrender. As Superman fights Aquaman in Metropolis, Wonder Woman's Amazons hold back the armies of Atlantis. After defeating Doomsday in the Fortress of Solitude and trapping him in the Phantom Zone, Superman confronts and defeats his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempt to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy humanity and informing him that Lois would be afraid and disgusted at what he has become. With the other Superman's defeat, the rest of the Regime are either rounded up or turn themselves in. The displaced Joker is returned to his reality by Harley Quinn and the displaced Batman. The displaced Green Lantern hands his counterpart and Sinestro over to the Guardians of the Universe. The displaced Wonder Woman dethrones her counterpart who is taken away. The displaced Cyborg visits the grave of Lex Luthor. The other Superman is placed in a prison where he is exposed to lights emitting red sun radiation, negating his powers. The displaced Superman acknowledges that he could have become his counterpart under the same circumstances, but Batman merely notes that he hopes Superman never has to learn what he could be capable of while vowing to be there if Superman ever falls that far. As Superman and Batman leave, the final scene shows a close-up of the other Superman in his prison cell, his eyes glowing, indicating he still has some degree of his power. Development Injustice: Gods Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012,We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Playable Characters Injustice features a launch roster of twenty-four characters from the DC Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to lesser-known characters such as Solomon Grundy. The game contains twenty-four main playable characters, while there will be at least 6 DLC characters. The DLC characters were revealed to be Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, Zod, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna. *For Catwoman, Isis appears as a playable character in one of her missions *For Raven, Trigon possessing Raven appears in one of her missions. *For Joker, the Atom appears as a playable character in one of his missions. *For Nightwing, Damian Wayne appears as an alternate costume. * For Green Lantern, John Stewart appears as an alternate costume. DLC characters Six characters were released as DLC: Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, Zod, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna. Non-Playable Characters Below is a list of non-playable characters confirmed for the game: *The Riddler *Penguin *Killer Croc *Two-Face *Kilowog *Ch'p *Salaak *Tomar Re *Stel *Abin Sur *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Hammeroon *Athena *Giganta *Atom Smasher *Gorilla Grodd *Darkseid *Katma Tui *Deadshot *Parasite *Metallo *Starro *Trigon *Scarecrow *Hugo Strange *The Atom *Atrocitus *Mister Terrific *Red Arrow *Supergirl *Sub-Zero *Shao Kahn Unlockable Skins ;The Flash :Elseworld's Finest - Unlocked by getting 3 stars on all S.T.A.R lab missions ;The Flash :New 52 - Unlocked by linking a WBID account to the game ;Green Lantern :Yellow Lantern - Unlocked by competing in and winning an online ranked match ;Lex Luthor :Kryptonite Suit - Unlocked by getting at least 1 star in every S.T.A.R. mission ;Nightwing :New 52 - Unlocked by reaching Level 30 ;Shazam :New 52 - Unlocked by beating all of Shazam's S.T.A.R. Labs missions, at least 1 star ;Solomon Grundy :Boss Grundy - Unlocked by completing Classic Battle with any character ;Superman :Godfall - Unlocked by completing the Story Elseworld_Flash.jpg|Flash Elseworld Skin 500px-TheFlashNew52.jpg|Flash New 52 Skin 500px-YellowLantern.jpg|Yellow Lantern Skin LexLuthor Kryptonite Suit.png|Lex Luthor Kryptonite Suit Nightwing_New_52.jpg|Nightwing New 52 Skin ShazamNew52.jpg|Shazam New 52 Skin Boss_Grundy_Outfit.jpg|Boss Grundy Skin Superman Godfall.jpg|Superman Godfall Skin Stages Injustice: Gods Among Us had featured 15 stages. The List below is all the Stages: Gameplay battles the Flash in the Arkham Asylum stage.]] Like Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and (X for PS3)(A for Xbox 360) (ZR for Wii U). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will receive notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aforementioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Batcave location.Injustice: Gods Among Us - Interview w/ Ed Boon - Gamespot Editions Inj limited edition.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Limited Edition Injustice Gods Among Us Battle Edition.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Edition Injustice Gods Among Us Collector's Edition.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Collector's Edition Red Son Special Edition.jpg|Red Son Special Edition Downloadable content Characters *'Lobo:' A Power user who can use his chains for long ranged attacks. He uses a variety of chain and shot gun based attacks. His official release date was May 7, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Batgirl:' A Gadget user who has a variety of gadget based attacks. Her official release date was May 27, 2013 and costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Scorpion:' A Gadget user who uses a variety of Pyro-based attacks. His official release date was June 11, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Zod:' A Power user who can use heat vision, Kryptonian weapons, and Phantom Zone based attacks. His official release date was July 2, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Martian Manhunter: '''A Power user who uses telekinesis, and shapeshifting based attacks. His official release date was July 30, 2013 and he costs $4.99. *'Zatanna: A Gadget user who uses magic. Her official release was August 13, 2013 and she costs $4.99. Downloadable Skins * '''Red Son Pack 1: This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy from the Red Son comics plus 20 Challenges based on the Red Son storyline. Could get this by Pre-Ordering the game from GameStop, now regular DLC. Red Son pack is also available on the IOS version of the game. * Arkham City Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Catwoman, Batman and The Joker from ''Batman: Arkham City.'' Could get this by buying the game from Wal-Mart, but now regular DLC. * '''The "New 52" Costume Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman from the ''New 52'' Comic Series. Could get this by Buying the Collector's Edition or Battle Edition, now regular DLC. * '''Blackest Night Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the coveted Blackest Night comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Could get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.com or Best Buy, now regular DLC. * Arrow Costume: '''Play as Green Arrow from the ''Arrow'' TV Show! Get this by being one of the first 5000 to vote for any Super Battle or by signing up for Injustice updates via email. To celebrate the second season of the Arrow TV Show this skin was released on October 7 as DLC. * '''Season Pass: The Season Pass will be available when the game is released and will have'' Flashpoint Costumes'' of Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, and Aquaman. It will also come with 4 DLC characters. The DLC characters are Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion and Zod. *'Bad Girls Pack:' This pack includes alternative skins of Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. Wonder Woman skin is her appearance from her #600 issue, Catwoman skin is her Selina Kyle outfit as her costume but with no mask, and Harley Quinn skin is her classic jester appearance. *'The Killing Joke Pack:' This pack includes alternate skins from The Killing Joke comic book story and comes with 3 skins of the Joker. *'Teen Titans Pack: '''This pack comes with 3 skins of Raven, Deathstroke, and Cyborg based on their classic Teen Titans appearance. *'Red Son Pack 2:' This pack includes 3 skins of Batman, Deathstroke and Green Lantern based on their Red Son appearance. *'Blackest Night Pack 1: This pack includes 3 skins of The Flash, Superman and Doomsday based on their Blackest Night appearance. *'Blackest Night Pack 2: '''This pack includes 3 skins of Batman, Aquaman and Hawkgirl based on their Blackest Night appearance. *'Earth 2 Pack: This pack includes 3 skins of The Flash, Hawkgirl and Solomon Grundy based on their Earth 2 appearance. *'Man of Steel Superman Skin:' Superman's appearance in the 2013 Man of Steel movie. *'Batman's Flashpoint Skin:' Batman's appearance in the Flashpoint comic book story. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Lobo. *'Bane's Luchador Skin:' Bane's appearance when he was in Peña Dura. This is a free compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Batgirl. *'Doomsday's Containment Suit Skin:' Doomsday's appearance. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Scorpion. *'Ares's Classic Skin:' Ares's appearance when he made his debut. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Zod. *'John Stewart's Green Lantern Skin:' John Stewart's appearance as the Green Lantern. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack that can be bought when purchasing Martian Manhunter. *'Cyborg Superman's Skin: '''The evil cyborg version of Superman known as Hank Henshaw introduced in the Adventures of Superman #466 in 1990. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack that can be bought when purchasing Zatanna. *'Ame-Comi Pack:' Catwoman's, Wonder Woman's, and Harley Quinn's appearance in Ame-Comi. *'Lockdown Pack:' This pack contains Superman's Prison skin, Batman Beyond skin, Arkham Harley skin, Knightfall Bane skin and New 52 Green Lantern skin. *'Zod´s Man of Steel Skin:' Zod's based on their appearance in the 2013 'Man of Steel' movie.This is a free skin with the game play patch. DLC Gallery File:Injustice SeasonPass 6a.jpg|Season pass with Flashpoint costumes and 4 Future DLC Characters injustice-flashpoint-skinpack.jpg|Flashpoint Skin Pack 468px-Injustice-lobo.jpg|Lobo Flashpoint.jpg|Batman Flashpoint Skin batgirl.jpg|Batgirl Luchador Bane.jpg|Luchador Bane Scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion Injustice-Doomsday-Containment-Suit.jpg|Containment Suit Doomsday ZOD!!!!!!.jpg|Zod Ares 3.png|Classic Ares Injustice-martianmanhunter-square.jpg|Martian Manhunter Injustice-zatanna-4.jpg|Zatanna Cyborg Superman.png|Cyborg Superman Arkham City DLC.jpg|Walmart's Batman: Arkham City Skin Pack New 52 Costumes.jpg|Battle Edition's New 52 Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman 111.jpg|Zombie Mode Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow's Arrow Costume jhonstewart.jpg|John Stewart Skin Bad Girls.jpg|Bad Girls skin pack Classic Costumes.jpg|Teen Titans skin pack Killing Joke skin pack.jpg|Killing Joke skin pack Blackest Night Pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 1 redson-skinpack.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 New 52 pack.jpg|New 52 Skin Pack Blackest Night Skin Pack.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack Earth 2 Skin Pack.jpg|Earth 2 Skin Pack Ame-Comi Pack.jpg|Ame-Comi Pack Mos sups .jpg|Man of Steel Superman Boxartlga.jpg|Zod´s Man of Steel Skin Mobile app ''Injustice: Gods Among Us' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WBID. Unlockable Skins Batman_Beyond.jpg|Batman Beyond knightfall-bane-skin.jpg|Knightfall Bane 500px-SupermanLockdown.jpg|Superman Lockdown 500px-GreenLanternNew52.jpg|Green Lantern New 52 HarleyQuinnArkhamCity.jpg|Harley Quinn from Batman Arkham City Comics As part of the game's marketing campaign, DC Comics released the comics digitally on a weekly schedule beginning on January 15, 2013. The titles served as a prequel to Injustice, detailing the various events leading up until the game. The series is written by Tom Taylor and illustrated by Jheremy Raapack. The first issue of the Injustice comic is available in the Collector's Edition bundle. Cast * Stephen Amell - Green Arrow (Arrow version) * Troy Baker - Dick Grayson, Sinestro, Atlantean Soldier * Adam Baldwin - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Lex Luthor's Exo-Suit * Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips) * Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl * Amy Carle - Announcer * Lacey Chabert - Zatanna * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Green Lantern's Ring * Debra Doetzer - Endings Narrator * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman, Radio Host #1 * Richard Epcar - Joker, Radio Host #2 * Jennifer Hale - Hawkgirl, Killer Frost * J.G. Hertzler - Ares, Deathstroke * Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Arkham Asylum Guard, Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter * Neal McDonough - Flash, Damian Wayne, Regime Soldier #2 * Joey Naber - Shazam, Black Adam, Reporter * George Newbern - Superman, Cyborg Superman * Nolan North - Zod * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Doomsday, Regime Soldier #1 * Jamieson Price - Shao Kahn * Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion * David Sobolov - Lobo * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven * Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Solomon Grundy * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow, Atlantean Librarian Crew * Kris Zimmerman - Voice Director Video gallery File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern Trailer|Green Lantern Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Harley Quinn Trailer-0|Harley Quinn Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy|Green Lantern vs. Solomon File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman vs. Cyborg|Aquaman vs. Cyborg File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Combat Trailer|Aquaman Combat Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Reveal Trailer|Aquaman Reveal Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena Weekly Match-Up The Flash vs. Shazam, Joker vs. Lex Luthor|The Flash vs Shazam/ and Joker vs. Lex File:Injustice Gods Among Us Developer Commentary|Developer Commentary File:Injustice - 15 Minutes of Gameplay EVO 2012|EVO 2012 File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Catwoman|Catwoman Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Injustice ComiCon Trailer|Comic-Con Trailer File:A New Regime|A New Regime Trailer References External links * Official website * YouTube Channel Category:Real World Category:Gameplay Category:Games